Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a magnetic head, a hard disk device, and a method for transferring a two-dimensional atomic crystal layer to a head slider of the magnetic head.
Description of the Related Art
Existing hard disk device includes a magnetic head and a disk body which are mutually contacted. This leads to a friction between the magnetic head and the disk body when reading and writing. When the magnetic head and the disk body are coated with identical atomic-scale coating materials, during the reading process, the coating materials tend to abrade, and the hard disk device often becomes damaged.